Te Veo
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Una charla de Rukia con Rukia...


**Te veo**

**Hola a dod s...**

**Este es un short algo extraño, la única protagonista será Rukia, espero que entiendan la idea.**

**Rukia, es creación de Tite Kubo.**

**-R-**

Doy un largo suspiro, al despertar y abrir los ojos distinguiendo algo de luz que se cuela por mis oscuras cortinas la fría instancia… mi "hogar" esta en calma, me levanto, enciendo la luz para distinguir mejor las cosas, empiezo a desvestirme, y me dirijo al baño, enciendo la luz, lleno la tina y me introduzco sintiendo la calidez que abraza mi cuerpo, el agua que calienta mi ser de una manera muy relajante, pero que casi no tomo en cuenta…

Te veo frente a mi, se que eres yo, mirándome desde el espejo, se que te preguntas ¿qué estas haciendo? Tú mirada está mirándome perdida, tus cabellos mojados y tu pálida piel dejan ver una persona enferma, pero la enfermedad que padeces no tiene tratamiento médico, no es nada físico, lo que padeces solo puedes curarlo tú misma…

Te veo y me pregunto ¿quien eres? Pues en tus ojos ya no veo el brillo, aquel de hace un par de años atrás, y en tus labios la sonrisa ya no es como la de antes…

Te veo y esas marcas un poco oscuras bajo tus rojizos ojos (por tanto llorar, y forzar tu vista) muestran el cansancio de esta vida que tienes, reflejan la desilusión. Y dándote una última mirada salgo de la tina y me alisto para empezar con la rutina.

**-R-**

Estoy sentada frente al espejo, las cortinas de mi habitación dejan filtrar la luz, pero aún es pálida, puesto que la ciudad como siempre esta nublada, y aún el frío se siente fuertemente.

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, y hoy te vuelvo a encontrar, por fuera estas como siempre, ropa casual, cabello cepillado y un poco de color en los labios.

Pero mirándote a los ojos me pregunto ¿cuando deje de sentir mi corazón? Y tú con la mirada sin emoción respondes que mi corazón alzó nuevamente esa muralla sólida, puesto que ya una vez le causaste mucho dolor al abrir la puerta y dejar pasar por primera vez a un invitado que al final resultó ser el enemigo.

Miras mis ojos y observas lo mismo que en los tuyos, están cansados de esta rutina, y mostrando la indiferencia total de algún sentimiento.

Te veo.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo no te vi? De cierta forma me sorprende encontrarte así, pero se mejor que tú, porque estás así.

Siempre me dijiste que mis ojos expresaban mucho, y ahora veo que te sorprendes al ver que ya no hay nada en ellos, nadie puede notar la falta de emoción en mi mirada, solo tú y yo lo sabemos, porque tú eres yo, y yo soy tú.

Te veo, y observo detenidamente lo mucho que he cambiado, no por fuera, sino por dentro, pues solo entre nosotras somos capaces de ver atraves de esa mirada.

Una mirada estoica que solo tú sabes que esta ahí, que solo yo se el motivo de dicha falta emocional, y que solo él fue el que inicio en mí una tormenta de diversas emociones que ahora están en la celda más profundas de mi ser.

Sí, así es, aquel invitado que tuve alguna vez, me hizo sentir todo lo que desconocía, me hizo vivir todo lo que yo no había vivido, me deslumbró, y yo deje que pasara a ser parte de algo muy especial.

Ahora todas esas emociones intentan escapar desapercibidas, todas quieren escapar, como escaparon las otras, desgarrándome el corazón y fluyendo como manantiales de mis pupilas que nunca pensaron tener que desbordarse de aquella manera.

Y me doy cuenta que aquel tiempo pensé que ni tú ni yo lo olvidaríamos, pero ahora es diferente, ahora tú me dices "que más da, solo fue algo insignificante" y yo te respondo, "es verdad, ahora no importa nadie más que yo"

Pero también, hay ves que te veo, y me preguntas ¿que pasa? Y yo no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Y en la noche cuando duermo, aquel nudo se transforma en diminutas gotas que escapan de mis parpados serrados, mientras intento soñar, y de pronto te sueño, desenado olvidarte, y al mismo tiempo, deseando que mi sueño te alcance y recuerdes lo que hubo aquella vez entre los dos…

**Fin**

**-R-**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero entiendan de que va, es algo así como una recuperación después de un rompimiento… Bueno solo puedo decir que es una especie de conversación entre ella y su reflejo en un espejo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, mediante un clik ahí abajo donde ya saben ;)**

**Rukia Nair.**


End file.
